As a conventional cable and guide device, a cable chain is known in which the device comprises a number of chain unit members each having a supporting plate integrally formed so that said supporting plate connects one lower portion of a pair of spaced and opposed side plates to the other lower portion thereof. The conventional device also includes closing members each covering an upper opening of a chain unit member and elastic connecting members each connecting supporting plates in adjacent chain unit members in the longitudinal direction. The device flexes and guides a control signal transmission means accommodated while flexing the chain unit members. See, for example, Patent Reference 1 is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 9-177902.